Stripe of Light
by DoppyDragon
Summary: It has nothing to do with the life of pi i had to put that up beacsue it has something to do with a big cat but i cant remember the name of the video it has been writen about i will put it up when i can remember what the video is called then you can look it up!


Chapter 1

It must be hard having a baby, but it must be tough to have a baby like no other. Its not their fault, they both wanted a child, but their child wasn't normal. The only good thing about this child, is that it made their family complete. People, who lived in the small village of Africa, don't understand what amazing thing these two men have done. Their child is one of the thousands that can crawl when just born and talk at only 2 weeks old!

This child is amazing, and is often known as 'The Stripe of Light.' As the child grew, its ability to walk and talk grew with it. By the age of 5, he could do anything; the child was like an adult, at the youngest of ages. People in the village have been talking about this creature, this creature of a child, and are saying that its far too dangerous for it to live here.

The child, the poor lonely child needs a family; fortunately he has one, a loving one, but the bad thing is that the house is placed in a village full of people who hate them! The men aren't giving up on their child. Keeping their precious child in their arms meant the world to them.

Where ever the child went, the men have promised to go with it. The child is their friend, their family; their possession. The lady who owns the church yard has given the two men the chance to keep their child for good. She has let them use her church yard to let their child play there, no one will find him, no one will see him.

A week has gone by and no one has heard or seen the child, as he is happily playing in the church yards. But as soon as the local paper was out, everyone ran to get one. It was a shock to some people and a surprise to others, one by one the papers were taken, and everyone in the whole world could see what is happening up in the church yards of Africa. All the villagers were and the two men were gob smacked as on the front page in big bold letters read, 'The Stripe of Light', with a picture of the men's child under the heading. People in the small village are talking about not having anything to do with the church anymore, no weddings, no funerals. The church was out off business.

Police and other businesses have seen and heard about this tough child, in the church yards. Everyone is demanding they set it free, to the wild…!

* * *

Chapter 2

The child isn't normal. He is mostly covered with dark dull black stripes; the shimmer in his eyes twinkle under the moon light, as he stands proud with paws apart.

On a cliff close to home he wines at the village, he's on his own, no fuss, no hugs, no food, just peace. No one has ever seen a creature so happy, so disdainful.

Who would have thought that, this amazing creature could have such a loving family and such a great life? The problem was that he was getting too big to handle and he has eaten the majority of the food that has only just been bought. It takes a while to fill this creature up, it takes ages. He is always hungry and playful it unreal.

These two men now needed to make a decision that will change their life forever…

...they have to make a choice:

Choice 1: To set the child free into the open air, and into the wild.

Choice 2: To get the child taken to the vets to be put down and never to be seen again.

Everyone knows what they should do; they did right, in a weeks' time the child will be set free into the wild, to finally find his long, lost mother. It was a risk they had to take, but they were brave enough to take it.

A week has gone by and it is the last couple of hours the men have with their playful child. You can see by the tears in the child's eyes that he is sad and upset, but he knows that he will soon be in the open air chasing butterflies and seeing his family.

He also knows that he will be free, and he will have to find his own way around this large planet.

The van pulled up in front of the house to take the child away. Everyone was sad, there were tears, and there were hugs as the child walked away into the open air.

* * *

Chapter 3

Hours have gone by after the child's been returned into the wild, no one has spoken, not even one word. Silence filled the air like there was no one on Earth.

The child has gone, but the story must go on...


End file.
